Ambitions to become the Pirate King!
by Ditchhook
Summary: The story is focussed on the 19 years old boy Paragon D. Bo. His whole life he dreamt of becoming the Pirate King and after years of training he is finally ready to embark on his journey, two years after Monkey D. Luffy set out on his adventure. Does Bo have what it takes to overcome the challenges of the Grand Line?
1. Chapter 1

**Ambitions to become the Pirate King!**

Before starting the story I would like to say that this is my first story ever, and I'm really curious what you guys think of it, so please give me a few reviews. I would really appreciate it I don't care if it's positive or negative, I just really want to know if it's any good so any criticism at all will be greatly appreciated. Also, English isn't my native language so forgive me if there's any spelling errors. Consider the story below an introduction and if you like it, I will continue working on it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1. Paragon D. Bo **

"Bo, wake up. It's graduation day."

Slowly Bo opened his eyes but instantly had to raise his right arm to shield them from the bright sunlight shining through the opened curtains. When his eyes adapted he saw Jake, his roommate, standing in front of him. Like always the brown haired boy wore his black sunglasses and even though they had been roommates for over two years now, Bo never got to see his eyes.

"Come on man, get up. Graduation starts in half an hour!"

"Yeah yeah, lemme get dressed first. I'll be there in a sec. You just go on ahead." Bo said, still a little irritated because his sleep was so rudely interrupted.

When Jake had gotten out of the room Bo got up from his bed and put on his uniform. "Today will be the last day I wear this stinkin uniform." He said to himself while looking in the mirror. Bo was a muscular 21 year old boy with short blonde hair and a crooked up-turned nose he got as a result of some sort of accident he couldn't even remember. But despite his crooked nose, he was still decently handsome.

After tidying up his hair and brushing his teeth Bo decided it was time to go to the graduation ceremony. Walking through the hallway were all the bedrooms were located, he realized he was starting to feel really nervous. "I'm really gonna do it." He thought. "Today I'm gonna rob this friggin marine base of its most prized possession. Today, I start my journey to become the pirate king!" Feeling his nervousness growing, Bo thought back to the moment that led to this decision.

Initially it wasn't his plan to rob the marine base. Up until a week ago, his plan was relatively simple. Get trained and educated at the elite-marine training school in the West Blue, graduate, steal a small sailing boat while everybody is at the graduation and sail to the next island. Then get a ship, get a crew and go to the grand line. But a week ago, something interesting had caught his attention. The marine base's captain had called Bo to his office to congratulate him on getting the highest possible scores on the exams. While captain Menko was rambling on about what great things these exam results could mean for Bo's career, Bo couldn't keep his eyes of the man's enormous mustache. Captain Menko was a large, tall man with a rough, chiseled face which happened to have a huge mustache on it.

After deciding that the captain's mustache was indeed very big, Bo let his gaze wonder across the rest of the room when his eyes fell on an extremely rare object in the left corner of the room, safely stored under a bell jar. It was a pink pineapple with red and blue swirls on it and Bo immediately knew it was a devil fruit. This thing could turn him into an even stronger pirate if he could get his hands on it, so he decided that he should steal the devil fruit when the time was right.

And today the time was right! Everyone was going to be at the graduation including Captain Menko, who probably only left a few guards at his office. All Bo had to do was to sneak away and the devil fruit would be his for the taki….

"Bo! Took you long enough! I've reserved a seat for you." Jake said while slapping Bo on his shoulder.

Bo instantly lost his train of thought as he realized he had already arrived at the centre square of the base, where the ceremony would take place.

"Man, I've never seen you like this, just now you really looked like a zombie! Something wrong Bo?" The boy with the sunglasses asked while raising is eyebrow.

"Guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all. Let's go to our seats and get this damned ceremony over with shall we?" Bo smiled at Jake to ensure him that he was fine, and they walked to their seats in the fourth row.

After he sat down his thoughts quickly returned to the mysterious devil fruit. What powers would this fruit grant him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambitions to become the Pirate King!**

_The Marine base Bo is very similar to the Marine base led by Captain Morgan, the 153__rd__ branch. Hopefully you guys can imagine what it looks like. And remember, criticism=good! And for those who gave the previous chapter reviews, thanks!_

**Chapter 2. The escape and the devil fruit**

"And some of you will do great things in the years to come. Within the Marines, your options will be limitless and you should be proud that you graduated from this elite marine education. Great recruits have preceded you and graduated from this very institute to become CP-agents, Commodores or even Admirals! And I'm sure that among you, the next great Marine will rise to take his or her rightful place in the history books!" Captain Menko said and Bo was sure that the captain was looking him straight in the eye during that last sentence.

"Dude, this speech is dumb he's been going on like that for 15 minutes! And did Menko just look at you? It was like he directed that sentence at you or something." Jake whispered, the bright sunlight reflecting in his sunglasses.

"Yeah, what a creep. Ever since I got those exam scores he has been super nice to me, but before that, he didn't even say something when I greeted him." Bo reacted, but the words that came out of his mouth didn't match his thoughts at all. _The idiot captain probably has the opposite idea of which place in the history books I'm gonna take, I'm not ganna be a stinkin Marine. Hell, I'm not even going to receive my diploma, _He thought and he couldn't help but grin.

"….search the ocean in pursuit of corruption and evil. Some of you will be stationed at this base, some of you will sail the four blues and some of you will even be stationed at Headquarters on the grand line. But it matters not. In the end, we are all Marines, and our goal is the same!" With those words the Captain ended his speech and all the recruits applauded. When Captain Menko had returned to his seat, Lieutenant Definanté stood up and walked to the podium.

_Okay, this is my cue. The Lieutenant is going to invite each recruit to the stage to receive their diploma. The highest scoring recruits will be called up to the stage last and since I got the highest score of all, I will be the last recruit to receive his diploma. But I will be gone at that point! I hope, _and with these final thoughts, Bo jammed two fingers up his throat and threw up between his feet.

"Shit Bo, are you okay?!" Jake whispered, looking shocked at his roommate with eyes wide as saucers.

"Not feeling good at all. I'm going to the bathroom." And with those word, Bo quickly walked away from the ceremony, probably to never see Jake again.

_Well, I sure looked like a friggin fool. Everybody heard me puke,_ he thought. But he knew this was probably the best option to get away from the graduation. _Okay, I think I have an hour before the Lieutenant will call my name. Gotta be at sea by then_, Bo reasoned as he went straight for Menko's office.

Within five minutes after leaving the ceremony, Bo reached the Captains office and just as he had predicted, there were two guards standing in front of the door.

"Halt recruit! What's your business? Shouldn't you be at the graduation?" said the guard standing at the right side of the door.

"I'm here on the Captains orders, sir! The captain had secretly prepared a second speech, but he forgot it!" Bo responded, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Then please explain why he would send a recruit to fulfill this task, recruit." The second guard said.

"I can explain. You see, I got the highest scores on the exams, which means that I will be the last recruit to receive my diploma. Right now the Lieutenant is handing out those documents. Captain Menko told me the secret location of the speech, could you please let me in? It will take me 30 seconds, according to the Captain. There's no time to argue about this, Captain Menko needs his speech and he wanted me to go in alone. The fewer people know about the secret hiding spot, the better. Captains' orders." Bo answered.

"Alright recruit, but 30 seconds is all you get. And I will be coming with you to keep an eye on you." The guard at the right said.

"Come on Rico, let him go in alone. If that's what the Captain said, we should obey. Besides, we don't want any trouble with Captain Menko right? You know how secretive he is about his personal stuff. And it's not like this recruit will be able to empty the vault in 30 seconds." The other guard replied.

"Okay recruit. You go in alone, but hurry up!" With these words, the guard opened the door and let Bo in.

_Damn, that was close, _Bo thought as the door closed behind him. He turned left and walked up the the bell-jar standing in the corner. He raised it a little and took the pink pineapple. _Good. I've read that you only need to take one bite to obtain a devil fruit power, hopefully this thing won't turn into a regular fruit once I took that bite, _Bo thought as he cut a small piece off and placed the pink fruit back under the bell-jar, the damaged part of the fruit facing the wall. He looked at the piece of pineapple for three seconds before eating it.

_Shiiiiiit, this is disgusting! Now is see why Menko kept this thing under that bell-jar, _Bo thought. Suddenly he felt different, like he could change the course of things, but he couldn't exactly figure out what it was he felt.

"Got no time to figure out what power I have right now" Bo mumbled and he turned his head to look at the Pineapple only to see it still looked like a devil fruit. Feeling relieved, he quickly turned around and casually walked out of the door, thanking both of the guards.

Once he was out of sight he started running. With all the recruits and higher ranked officers at the ceremony, the training grounds would be completely abandoned. This meant that this was the perfect location to climb over the wall surrounding the base and escape unseen.

A few minutes later Bo arrived and the training grounds were empty, exactly like he had expected.  
><em>So far so good! Just one obstacle left, <em>he thought while he readied himself to scale the four meters high wall. Luckily this side of the wall was covered in thick ivy which was another reason Bo had chosen the training grounds to escape the base. Bo grabbed the plants and started climbing. Within a matter of seconds he was standing on the wall and jumped down, now standing in the town that surrounded the Marine base.

_Ha, screw you Marines! I'm out! Now what can I do to make this moment even more memorable?_, but the very second he asked himself that question, he already knew what he was going to do. Bo turned around to face the Marine base, raised his middle finger and yelled: "Until we meet again, dipshits!"

Not very satisfied with these final words, he turned around and strode away from the base, his mind set on improving his saying-goodbye-skills in the future. _Before I steal a boat, I should do some shopping. Don't want my first time sailing as a pirate being spoiled because I'm wearing Marine clothes,_ Bo thought as he walked through the town towards the tailor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. First day of being a real pirate! Discovering the devil fruits power!**

"Good morning sir, how can I help you?" the tailor said welcomingly when Bo entered his shop.

"I'm just looking to buy a shirt, shorts and a pair of leather boots. Just anything you have in my size at the moment."

"Hmmm, just a simple blue button shirt, and these brown shorts might be a little too big. I can customize them for you? Ah, but these brown leather boots should fit you nicely."

"Nah, it's fine. How much is it? And do you have a bag?"

"20.000 belly, and I have a bag for you of course."

Bo took 20.000 belly from his pocket, about a tenth of his savings, while the tailor put the clothes in the bag.

After paying the man Bo left the store and walked into the busy shopping centre of Kobra Town, his mind set on his destination. _All there's left to do is to steal a boat, after that I can finally get rid of this friggin uniform, _he thought while getting more excited every second because with every second, he was getting closer and closer to becoming a real pirate. For as long as he could remember this had been his dream. Ultimate freedom is what his uncle used to call it.

With a high pace, Bo strolled through the busy street, dodging people left and right. When he passed around the corner, the harbor was in sight. Within mere minutes, he would be sailing at sea as a pirate! But not just any pirate, Bo was a devil fruit powered pirate no less!

Suddenly he knew. He knew the name of his devil fruit. "What the fuck, that was super weird." Bo whispered with a shocked expression on his face. Out of the blue, he just knew his devil fruit's name. Portal Portal Fruit. Those were the words that had crossed his mind a few second ago. _So that's how people get to know the names of their devil fruits huh, _he thought while resuming his walk towards the harbor.

A few minutes later he arrived and he noticed most of the ships were large cargo carriers, which wasn't strange since Kobra Town was the only harbor town on Shima Island and the largest in the entire West Blue. His gaze moved over the docks, looking for a boat that suited his needs. It didn't take long to find the boat that met his requirements, a small fishing boat with a cabin. He walked up to a fisherman standing near the boat, whom Bo presumed was the owner of the vessel.

"Excuse me sir, are you the owner of this boat?" Bo said strictly while pointing at the fishing vessel.

"Well yes I am, am I in trouble?" the fisherman replied.

"No sir not at all. I'm here to confiscate this sailing boat, direct orders from Captain Menko. It's just for today and you will be handsomely rewarded, of course."

"But, but I need this boat to work!"

"If you defy the direct orders of Captain Menko, your punishment will be severe, so please spare yourself the trouble and comply. Like I said, you will be handsomely rewarded. Just go the base in a few hours and tell them Paragon D. Bo confiscated your boat."

Bo knew that by then, the Marines would have figured out that Bo had left the base and it wouldn't take them much longer to find out that Menko's devil fruit was eaten. But Captain Menko was a good man and would certainly pay for the boat that Bo stole.

The fisherman nodded, and turned around to leave the harbor with a sour expression on his face.

Bo felt bad for the old fisherman, but quickly shook the feeling off and untied the boat. After untying he decided he should change his clothes before setting out to sea and he went into the cabin. Taking off the Marine uniform was like a weight falling from his shoulders and Bo instantly felt relieved. Wearing his new clothes made him feel more like a pirate too.

"Time to go." He said to no one in particular and raised the sail.

Half an hour later, with significant distance between him and Shima Island, Bo set course to his next destination, Burnwood Island, which was only a day sailing away. Bo had heard rumors that there was an underground pirate bar in the capitol, Durban, so he figured that would be the first place to look for crew members.

"Well, I guess it's official now. I'm finally a pirate." Bo said with a large grin on his face. He ceremoniously opened the bottle of wine he found earlier in the cabin and lit up a cigarette. Never in his life had he felt this peaceful and free. With nothing to do for the next 24 hours but minor changes to the boats course, he decided he should try out his devil fruit abilities a bit.

"Okay, so portal portal fruit huh? Changing the course of things?" he thought out loud with a deep frown on his face. He looked around to find something he could change the course of when he saw a seagull flying about 10 meters away. "Seagull." He said while he pointed at the bird with his right hand, "I want you to go that way". Bo raised his left hand to point at the empty sky next to him. Instantly, a small, round and pitch black hole opened in front of the bird, and the seagull disappeared only to reappear in the previously empty sky Bo was pointing at with his left hand through an identical round and black hole.

Bo stared at the confused seagull for ten seconds, completely bewildered, before opening his mouth to say something.

"That."

"Was."

"Batshit crazy awesome!"

_Well, that was chapter three! I hope you like Bo's devil fruit as much as I do, the possibilities are endless! Chapter three was a bit shorter than chapter two, but this just seemed like the right sentence to end the chapter. For future chapters I hope to write about 1.200 to 1.500 words per chapter. And thanks for your reviews! _


End file.
